


If Walls Could Speak – Mitchers Bedroom Stories

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly moments, unintended voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell inside their bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Memorable Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bella for the beta <3

_A Memorable Night_

 

Kissing ferociously they stumbled inside Anders' apartment. As soon as the door was closed the clothes were flying in every direction. Finally naked, their bodies touching skin on skin, Anders clung to Mitchell's neck and pressed himself flush against the vampire's aroused form. The Irishman lifted his lover easily up and the smaller man wrapped his legs around the other's hips for support.

 

“Bedroom! Now!” Anders commanded, his voice throaty and Mitchell obeyed.

 

The vampire dropped the blond Kiwi on the mattress. He didn't follow his lover immediately on the bed but stood and let his gaze wander over the other's glorious body.

 

Anders was breathing heavily. His blond hair was tousled, his skin covered in a touch of sweat, the pupils of his now dark-blue eyes dilated.

 

“Come here,” the blond crooked his forefinger in an inviting gesture. “I promised you a memorable night and I will keep it.”

 

Mitchell grinned lasciviously before he joined the Norse god on the sheets.

 

The next moment they were all over each other again. Gripping hands, kissing, licking, sucking mouths. Gasps, pants, moans – sounds of pleasure filled the room.

 

Anders was lying on his back, eyes closed, while Mitchell let his lips and teeth roam over pale, slightly freckled skin. The vampire's fangs were scratching carefully along his lover's chest. The blond man shivered, the touch was giving him goose bumps.

 

Mitchell caressed over Anders' breastbone when-

 

“OUCH!” A sharp pain flashed through Anders' chest before he started cursing.

 

Mitchell's eyes went wide with shock about this unexpected reaction but when he tried to lift his head Anders hissed in pain again.

 

A few of the Kiwi's chest hairs got caught between the vampire's teeth.

 

“FUCK! MITCHELL! IT HURTS! STOP MOVING!”

 

Against the blond's order Mitchell tried to pull himself free which lead to more cussing.

 

“-hat can I da-?” the Irishman finally tried to ask after a few more unsuccessful pulls.

 

“First, stop moving, you egg!” Anders snarled. “How did you manage that?”

 

“I gon't -no,” Mitchell huffed in annoyance.

 

“Did you plan to floss your teeth with my chest hair?”

 

“Naaaaa-” The vampire grunted indignantly.

 

Anders slapped his forehead with his hand and sighed. “All right. Try to lift your head veeery slowly and veeery carefully.”

 

The vampire complied but at the same moment the Kiwi started to scream again. “STOP!”

 

“Well, we could just- Oh, I don't really want to, but it might be the only solution...” Anders was thinking aloud, ranting and raving about the situation while Mitchell could only watch, silent and helpless.

 

“Okay, there must be a scissor in the bathroom. Oh, you owe me one, John Mitchell – forcing me to cut my chest hair,” Anders was grumbling.

 

The two men made it to the end of the bed by crawling over the mattress very slowly on their way to the bathroom when they were suddenly freed from each other. The unexpected loss of contact made them fall on the ground in a heap of limps.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK? - What happened now?” Anders yelled in surprise. “What did you DO, John?”

 

“I- I-,” the vampire looked sheepishly then mumbled, “I just retracted my fangs.”

 

-x-

 

After some grumbling and growling from the godly vessel Mitchell managed to soothe his Kiwi's anger with a spectacular blowjob.

 

Anders lay spent and relaxed in his lover's arms while the Irishman was stroking and petting his upper body tenderly. The blond man was floating on his post-orgasmic bliss when the vampire touched an especially ticklish spot.

 

The reaction was a high pitched yelp and a soft but very audible fart.

 

Mitchell blinked in a puzzled way then started laughing out loud.

 

“Did- did you just fart?” He gasped, clutching his sides doubled up with laughter.

 

“NO,” Anders shouted embarrassed, sitting upright in a lightning fast move. But his blushing skin belied his outburst.

 

When his snickering ebbed away Mitchell pulled the still bristling Norse god back in his arms.

 

“Come on, Anders, don't be mad at me. You promised me a memorable night and it definitively was,” he grinned. “Let's just go to sleep now, okay?”

 

“Hmpf, all right,” Anders mumbled but snuggled up to his vampire.

 

“G' Night, love,” Mitchell pressed a kiss on the Kiwi's hair.

 

“Night, Vlad,” came the drowsy answer.

 

Anders' breaths slowed down when he was falling asleep.

 

Mitchell chose this moment to pinch his side.

 

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT

 

“MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!”

 

 

And so the vampire ended up spending the next nights on the couch...

 


	2. A Hairy Tale

_A Hairy Tale_

 

Mitchell stepped out of the shower stall. It was his day off, so he had taken his time and enjoyed the hot water running down his body. He reached for the towel when an unexpected sound stopped him in his movement. It was a deep, humming noise.

 

The vampire frowned. Was Anders still at home? Shouldn't he be gone to work because of some urgent meeting with a client? Mitchell shook his head in disbelieve. The only plausible explanation for the sound and Anders' still being here could be that the blond was still horny and using – what sounded like – a frightening large vibrator.

 

The Irishman sighed. This particular Kiwi could give every sex-addict a run for his money.

 

Honestly, how could he feel randy – again? They just had sex, really great morning sex – twice – and they would have spent all morning in bed or at least taken the shower together if not for the blond's work appointment. So Anders, grumbling under his breath – which Mitchell thought was just adorable – had reluctantly left his satisfied and boneless lover lying in their shared bed while heading for a quick shower.

 

And now it seemed that the blond had thrown his plan to the winds and decided that his fun was more important than earning his money – most likely leaving Dawn to deal with the clients – as usual.

 

Wrapping his towel around his waist, Mitchell slowly opened the bedroom door. He stopped dead by the sight in front of him. Anders was leaning over the bed, the movements of his body steady and smooth, while the vibrating hum of the thing in his hand sounded even louder.

 

“What the fuck?” The Irishman asked thunderstruck.

 

Anders looked up, then switched the machine off and glared irritated at his lover.

 

“What are you doing?” Mitchell found his voice again.

 

“What does it look like?” Anders snapped.

 

“What's this thing in your hand? I haven't seen it before.”

 

“Sure you haven't. I usually use it when you're gone to work.”

 

“But-”

 

“You left me no choice but to buy this thing. Honestly, Mitchell, are you sure, you're not part werewolf? Some nights you're shedding so much hair that I need to vacuum the bed and this hand-held vacuum cleaner is the easiest way to get rid of your fur on the sheets.”

 


	3. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things a brother never wants to see or know - or - Axl, for once, should use his brain first.

_**Caught in the Act** _

 

A loud banging at the front door.

 

A shout, “ANDERS? - Come on, I know you are there. Open the fuckin' door.”

 

Another curse, some clicks of the electronic key, and Axl Johnson entered his older brother's apartment.

 

“ANDERS?”

 

Nothing

 

Axl looked around and frowned but the flat seemed to be empty apart from the evidence of two people living there widespread before his eyes like used cups and plates and scattered clothes all around but obviously none of the occupants were home.

 

He had been absolutely sure that his second oldest brother was at home. It was early Friday evening – too late to be at work but too early to go for a night out.

 

The youngest Johnson had sent several texts to his brother. He needed Bragi's help but his dickhead of a brother had ignored him all day, so Axl had borrowed Mike's key to confront Anders directly.

 

What was that? Did he hear a sound? A moan? Axl strained his ears. There it was again – yes, definitively a moan. Was Anders hurt? Was he in pain?

 

Without further thinking Axl stormed directly at the closed bedroom door and pushed it open.

 

The sight that greeted him made him freeze immediately. He had found his brother – but it didn't look like he was in pain – well, maybe a little...

 

Anders sat naked – at least that's what his bare chest implied and the draped sheet over the lower half of his body – on his boyfriends lap with his back pressed against the other's chest. His head leant against the Irishman's shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth half open. A look of sheer bliss on his face when he let out another moan, which Axl could now easily identify as pure pleasure.

 

Yeah, the boyfriend – Anders had surprised the whole family by introducing the Irishman as his partner, the man he was living with, just a few weeks ago.

 

Yes, he had told the rest of the Johnson family members that John Mitchell was actually a vampire and no mere human being after Mike had snapped at Anders for spilling the godly family secret. But there was always a difference between being told that someone is a creature of the night – in this particular case a vampire – and the moment reality punched you in the face because said vampire was literally hanging on your brother's neck, drinking him dry.

 

A thin trail of blood was running down Anders' neck, shoulder and chest while the dark-haired man behind him was biting down into his flesh. But instead of freaking out because of all the blood on his body and the pain he must be in, he was moaning like a wanton wench.

 

“Anders-” Axl stared frozen with shock at his brother.

 

Slowly, very slowly, Anders and Mitchell lifted their eyes onto their uninvited visitor.

 

The blond man curled his lips into a lazy smile while the vampire was observing the young man with creepy black eyes, still licking and sucking on his partner's flesh.

 

“S-Stop! - Leave my b-brother alone, vampire, or I-I'll stake you.”

 

“Axl, you know this is an idiotic threat. And, by the way, it's more that I'm currently impaled on Mitchell's stake.” Anders cackled but when the Irishman moved his hips upwards it turned into another moan.

 

The vampire was holding the blond man with one arm wrapped around his upper body while the other hand was invisible under the bed sheet. But the slow movements left nothing to the imagination what the Irishman was doing to and with the blond Kiwi.

 

Between moans and gasps Anders finally managed to speak.

 

“Axl, stop gaping like a stupid sheep, tell me what you want then fuck off. As you might have noticed we're a bit busy at the moment.”

 

Unimpressed by the youngest Johnson's presence Mitchell pushed into his partner again which made Anders cuss obscenely. The vampire only smirked and stroked the other continuously while licking at the slightly bleeding wound on Anders' neck.

 

“I-I- c-can you j-just stop d-doing th-this,” Axl stuttered embarrassed. His facial colour has turned to bright red like a ripe tomato. Eventually he looked away and stared at a spot on the floor.

 

“No we can't,” Anders gasped huskily. “You're the one who disturbed us, so, speak little bro', use your words.”

 

“I-I-”

 

“Yes? Aaaah, fuck Mitchell-”

 

“I need your help, Bragi's help-”

 

“Bragi is out of service right now. You have no idea how much the little fucker gets off on Mitchell's vampire-power play. If I'd known he's such a little perv- aaaaah” - Mitchell was moving again - “He- he shuts up for hours and I've finally some quiet moments- Yes, Mitch, do that again!”

 

“Then stop this!” Axl dared to look at his brother again. He crossed his arms in a stubborn gesture. “I need Bragi here and now and if you don't want to help me I'll order you as Odin!”

 

Anders snorted amused. “No, we have more important things to do.”

 

“Being fucked and used as a blood-donor by your pet-vampire.”

 

Mitchell let out a low growl but didn't stop sucking at Anders' wound.

 

“Yes, you should try it yourself, it's hot to death,” the blond cackled. “But find yourself your own bloodsucker, this one is already taken.”

 

“You self-righteous bastard,” Axl snarled but stopped dead when Mitchell finally lifted his head, his eyes still black, his mouth open and the razor-sharp fangs bloody from the feeding. He looked like evil incarnated.

 

The youngest Johnson swallowed hard while his face turned pale.

 

“Now, look what you've done, Axl,” Anders chided. “You distracted Mitchell from fucking me. Instead of bossing me around as 'Odin, the Almighty' this Odin should grow some balls and start figuring out his own shit. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'd love to continue our adult entertainment.”

 

“But-”

 

“Go!”

 

“But-”

 

“Now!”

 

“I-”

 

“And Axl, leave the key!”

 

“But it's Mike's-”

 

“Leave the key, Axl, or I will unleash Mitchell onto your sorry arse.”

 

“I'LL TELL MIKE!” Axl shouted.

 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, but now, PISS OFF!”

 

Axl finally turned defeated and fled the apartment. Anders' cackling laughter followed him and right before the door fell shut behind him it turned into another moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
